


Rain

by Dadzawa_is_best_zawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance plays baseball, Other, Sad, may Lance's mama rest in peace (in this fic), rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa/pseuds/Dadzawa_is_best_zawa
Summary: “Rain, rain?Can you go away?If you could,don’t come back today,tomorrow,or any other day?It’s not the best time,so listen to what I say?”





	Rain

Lance walked around with a baseball bat in his right hand, 

the wooden sport equipment hung over his shoulder.

 

“Life is great!” He sang, holding out the last syllable while he swung his arms around,

the bat following in motion.

“It’s great!” He held out the last syllable, his arms stretched upwards, the sensation of the stretching felt so pleasing he went “mmmm”.

 

Drip, drip, drip, water starts to fall bit by bit.

“Aww man.....” He held his hand out, counting the droplets that make contact with his palm.

Drip, “One.” drip, drip, drip, “Four.” drip, drip, drip. “Seven.”

 

He looked up to the skies, the drops of water hitting his face before turning into a heavy shower.

 

“Rain, rain?

Can you go away?

If you could, 

don’t come back today, 

tomorrow, 

or any other day?

It’s not the best time,

so listen to what I say?” He sang.

 

He hummed the rest of the tune as he stepped on puddle after puddle after puddle, 

making his way to his designated location.

 

Splashes after splashes after every step.

He went up a small hill,

“There’s the gates.” He sang in his head.

He opened the gates and made his way in.

Step by step,

he slowly made his way around to avoid unnecessary body contact,

“You know it’s rude to bump into people right?” He thought to himself.

“Hello mamma!” He shouted from a distance with so much enthusiasm,

“How are you today?” He asked.

“Quite the party you’re having here.”

He took a seat and leaned next to her.

 

“Mamma? 

Why don’t you reply?”

“You know it’s rude to not reply when someone’s asking you a question.

Don’t take it the wrong way,

I’m not calling you rude.” He sighed.

He closed his eyes, opened them again,

the people in the party were no longer people,

stones with carvings had taken their place.

He sighed and took his time.

 

The skies had cleared up and he looked at his watch.

“Shit! I apologize for my language but I’m gonna be late for practice!

It was nice seeing you mamma but I’ve got to go.”

he made his way out and closed the cemetery gates.

 

He ran in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this as well. Just like my first post, this one was editing so I could actually post it. Credits to my club for making me write a bunch of stories and small fics.


End file.
